A Wolf's Love
by DayLightDove
Summary: Feliciano and his brother Lovino are wolves in hiding. They been living safely with their friend Antonio until Feliciano meets a hunter named Ludwig. Can Feliciano keep his secret from Ludwig or will it be reveiled? And if its reveled can they stay friends? pairings: GerIta and others.
1. Prolgue

**Ok so this story is my idea but, what I don't own is Hetalia and the wolves disguised as humans thing is from wolf's rain so I don't own that. Oh and it's not a crossover because there are no wolf's rain characters, only hetalia.**

**Check out LadawnTheLiar my awesome beta and sister. **

**Anyway on to the prolgue.**

* * *

In an open field, were three wolfs. Two were pups while the other one was the guardian.

"Lovino come play in the snow with me." whined the small, auburn wolf. He was the youngest and had an odd curl sticking out on the left side of his head.

"No, Feliciano, I don't want to fucking play with you." snapped Lovino. He was older then Feliciano by two years and had darker fur. Lovino also had an odd curl, but it was on the right side of his head.

"Now Lovino," said the eldest wolf. "Be nice and play with your little brother."

This wolf was Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather. His name was Romulus. His fur was brown, and, like his grandsons, he had a few curls sticking out of his head.

"No I don't want to. bastard!" growled Lovino.

"Please Lovi, I won't bug you again!" Feliciano pleaded.

"We all know that's a lie! You'll be harassing me in the next hour!" Lovino cried.

"Lovino, just go play with your brother," said Romulus. "You might have fun."

"Yeah right," snapped Lovino.

"Now Lovino" started Romulus, "don't call me a..." He was interrupted by a human man's voice shouting: "I think I see some wolves! Let go before they get away!"

As soon as Romulus heard the voices, he snatched up his two pups and searched for a place to hide them. Soon he found a small ditch, only big enough for the two pups, and placed Lovino and Feliciano in it.

"Ve~ what are you doing grandpa?" asked Feliciano.

"Don't worry Feli, just stay here and stay quiet." Romulus responded. He then turned to Lovino, "Lovino, watch after Feli and keep each other safe." With that, he turned and left. A few seconds after he left, the two saw men running after their grandfather, and a few seconds after that they heard barking and growling. When all the noise stopped, Lovino and Feliciano started to exit the ditch thinking their grandfather won, but they were sadly mistaken. For when they exited the ditch, they saw a pool of blood.

"Whose blood is that Lovi?" asked Feliciano trembling as he saw the blood.

Lovino sighed, went up to the pool of blood, and sniffed. As he sniffed, he realized this was their grandfather's blood. He had lost against the humans. Lovino turned back to his younger brother, giving him a defeated look.

Feliciano fell to the ground and started howling. _'How could he_ _be gone? Grandpa can't die'_

Lovino looked at his wrecked brother. _'I have to protect him. He obviously can't protect himself.'_

Lovino walked over to his crying brother and cuddled up next to him. "Feli... shh...I won't let any bastard get to you."

Feliciano looked up at his brother with teary eyes. "Really?"

Lovino licked his cheek in response.

* * *

**So thats the prolgue. More chapters to come. I'm not begging but it would be awesome if you reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay chapter 1. Oh and I forgot to mention that there was blood, sorry. Anyway on to the chapter.**

* * *

Years passed, and eventually Feliciano became twenty and Lovino 22. As more cities and houses began to form, they both decided to disguise themselves as humans. As humans, Feliciano had amber eyes, tan skin, and reddish-brown hair with a curl on the left side of his head. Lovino had olive skin, hazel eyes, and brown hair with a curl on the right side of his head.

They moved into a house in a small town by the woods with a man named Antonio, whose father had been friends with Romulus. Antonio's father had discovered that Romulus was a wolf, and passed down the knowledge to his son. Sadly, shortly after Feliciano and Lovino moved in, the man died in his sleep.

Since then Antonio looked after the boys and kept their secret. He taught Lovino and Feliciano everything they needed to know about being human. They soon became very good cooks and opened a restaurant. Feliciano became a very good artist and spent a lot of time painting. On full moons the boys would turn back into wolves and howl.

Tonight was a full moon. Lovino and Feliciano went out to Antonio's backyard, which was technically the woods, and began to howl. They usually did this until the sun started to rise. Afterwards, they would return to the house and sleep for the rest of the night.

One morning, when Feliciano awoke, he had jumped out of bed and began painting. He had dreamt something beautiful and wanted to paint it. His dream consisted of two wolves, sitting in the middle of a field howling at the moon.

When he finished painting, Feliciano set it aside to dry and went downstairs. As soon as he left his room he could smell the bacon cooking and could hear Antonio and Lovino fighting. He crept down the stairs and stopped just outside the kitchen to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You should let him spend time with other people, Lovi." said Antonio.

"Fuck no," snapped Lovino. "The moment any of those bastards find out our secret, we'll be killed faster than you can say 'tomatoes!'"

"But what if they didn't find out?" asked Antonio.

"You're joking right? This is Feliciano! The one that trips over flowers! It'd be a miracle if he **didn't** let something slip!"Lovino shouted, glaring at the Spaniard.

"Alright, alright I get it." Antonio reassured. "But you have to realize that he can defend himself, si?"

"No, the idiot refuses to fight. Says he hates it."

"Maybe there is a reason he doesn't like to fight." guessed Antonio.

Lovino didn't respond, he just turned back to the food.

"Food almost ready. Should someone get Feli?" Antonio asked, attempting to break the tension.

"No need! I just got down here." Feliciano announced, skipping into the kitchen. They didn't need to know how long he'd truly been downstairs.

"Then come grab something to eat. We just finished cooking." Lovino said.

When breakfast was done, they cleaned up and started preparing for the day.

"Ok Feli today you can have the day off." Antonio declared.

"Wait what?"Lovino yelled.

"Si, I think Feli should just go out and enjoy the weather." Antonio replied with his wide smile.

"Ve~ grazie Antonio!" Feliciano thanked, running out the door before his brother could stop him.

Feliciano walked down the streets of the small town he lived in. Since Lovino usually accompanied him, it was unusual for him to be outside alone.

As he strolled down the street, he would occasionally wave to people and say good morning. When he reached the park, which was on the edge of the forest, Feliciano ran right to the other side by the forest. He found it quite peaceful.

Feliciano closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the pure forest air. Opening his eyes, he spotted some flowers and rushed over to pick them. Once he thought he had enough, Feliciano got up and began to run in the direction of his house to put them in a vase. Of course, he wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping into a very muscular body.

Feliciano immediately began apologizing. "Ve~ I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and I ran into you and I didn't mean to because I just wanted to bring these pretty flowers home and you look so nice so I'm sure you won't hurt me; you won't right?"

"Oh... Well... It's okay. Um... do you need any help up?" the blonde man asked, placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder to stead him.

"Grazie!"Feliciano thanked. "What's your name?"

"Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt." The stranger answered.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas., but you can call me Feli." said Feliciano

"It's nice to meet you." said Ludwig holding out a hand for Feliciano to shake.

Feliciano shook it saying; "It's nice to meet you too."

The two started up a friendly chat asking each other questions about their family and lives.

"So Ludwig do you have any family?" Feliciano asked.

"Ja, I have an older brother named Gilbert."

"Any parents?"

"No."

"What happened to them?"

"They both died. My mother died from a sickness years ago and my father was killed by a wolf while he was hunting."

Feliciano just stared in shock; '_A wolf. Ludwig's father hunted wolves.'_

Feliciano was snapped out of his thoughts by Ludwig.

"Feliciano did you hear me?" he asked.

"Oh, no sorry," the wolf-man apologized.

"I asked you if you had any family." Ludwig asked again.

"Oh, si, I do. I have an older brother named Lovino and we're living with a friend. His name is Antonio."

"Do you have parents?"

"No. They both died but I don't know how. But before we lived with Antonio, Lovino and I lived with our grandfather."

"What happened to him?"

Feliciano looked away before responding, "He was killed."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What do you do for a living?" asked Feliciano

"My brother and I hunt. We are following in our father's footsteps." answered Ludwig.

_'He's a haunter. Great, well I guess as long as I don't show him I'm a wolf I'll be fine.'_

"What do you do for a living Feli?" Ludwig asked.

"Antonio, Lovino, and I all run a restaurant. If you want, you could come by."

"That would be nice." He turned his head to the sky, and, noticing its darkening color, continued, "It's getting late. Gilbert will be worried if I don't return soon."

"Oh, Lovi will be too. Can we meet here tomorrow around three?"

Ludwig nodded, "I suppose I could. Maybe you can take me to your restaurant tomorrow."

Feliciano waved at Ludwig as he walked away, and grinned when his new friend stopped to wave back. As he raced back home, he wondered what his brother and Antonio would think of his new companion.

* * *

**So what did you think of chapter 1. So please review and yeah next chapter some time mabbie this or next week. Well I don't know yet so yeah. and now I'm rabiling or how ever you spell that. Again please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay next chapter oh and read the end authors note. I thank LadawnTheLiar for editing this.**

* * *

When Feliciano returned home, he immediately ran upstairs and into his room.

_So Ludwig is a hunter. _Feliciano thought. _Hopefully I'll be able to keep my wolf side hidden from him. _Letting out a sign, Feliciano ran his fingers through his hair. Since he was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the front door open announcing his brother and Antonio's return. He only jumped out of his daze when Antonio yelled a 'hello' in greeting. Feliciano raced back down the stairs in order to greet them properly.

"Ve~ you're home."

"Hola, Feli, did you do anything today?"

"Si, I went to the park and made a friend." Feliciano answered, a large smile on his face as he remembered the German.

"Of course you did…" Lovino muttered, knowing his brother had the strange ability to make friends with whoever he met.

"Ve~ we had a nice conversation." Feliciano replied. "We talked about all kinds of things!"

"So,"Lovino prompted, "what's this bastard's name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."Feliciano answered.

Antonio gasped, "Does he have an older brother?"

"Si, Gilbert." Feliciano answered, his brow furring in confusion.

"I know him!" Antonio cheered excitedly. "Gilbert and I have been friends for a long time. We, along with a Frenchman named Francis, are the notorious Bad Touch Trio."

"I already don't like him," Lovino grumbled. "Anyone associated with you is bad news."

"Awww, I know you don't really mean that, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

Antonio laughed and wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist, causing the angry Italian to blush a bright red. "I know you love me, Lovi! Now, let's go make dinner."

**Time Skip**

During dinner, Feliciano found himself being bombarded with questions about Ludwig by his brother. Most of them he could answer easily, but there was one that forced him to think fast on his feet.

"What does he do for a living?"

"Mechanics!"He shouted instantly. Feliciano, realizing his mistake, chuckled nervously. "I…err…I mean…he fixes people's things. It's a private business."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Really…" He left the statement hanging, and the subject of Ludwig was dropped.

Later, when they all went to bed, Feliciano found that he could only think about Ludwig. His mind was plagued with his blonde, slicked back hair and his piercing, ice blue eyes.

After hours of tossing and turning, Feliciano finally managed to fall asleep; his dreams filled with an ocean of blue.

**The Next Day**

Feliciano woke the next morning and quickly changed for work. He had already told Lovino and Antonio that he was leaving early in order to meet Ludwig on time. Lovino had argued, but with both Feliciano and Antonio against him, he lost the debate.

The day flew by swiftly according to Feliciano, though it could have been because he spent most of his time with his head in the clouds. When it came time for him to leave, Feliciano ran out of the building quicker than he had ever left before. When he at last reached the park, he noticed Ludwig sitting on a nearby bench. Feliciano waved enthusiastically to him, but he awkwardly waved back.

"Ve~ I'm so glad you came!" Feliciano chirped happily.

"And you too." Ludwig said and the two started to chat away.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked after a while of silence.

"Ja?"

"Do you have anything planed tonight?"

"Ja, actually I do. My bruder is having a party, and he wants me there to take care of him and his drunken friends."

"Oh."

Ludwig sighed, noticing the dejected look on Feliciano's face. "You can come if you want."

"Really?"The Italian asked, his attitude perking up at the suggestion.

"Of course."

"That makes me so happy." He said, practically jumping for joy.

"We can go now if you want. It starts around three."

"Let's go then!"

**At Antonio's**

"Hey, Lovi," Antonio called to the Italian.

"What bastard?"

"Do you want to come to Gilbert's party?"

"Fuck no."

"Please Lovi." Antonio pleaded. "It won't be fun if you're not there!"

"That's a lie and you know it… and don't call me that!"

"But what if Feli's there?"

"Then you bring him home."

"But what if I get to drunk and don't notice him?"

Lovino sighed and weighed his option. On one hand, he could stay home and avoid the practically inevitable public humiliation Antonio would make him suffer. On the other hand, he could go to the party and not only improve Antonio's mood, but he could also pick up information on this Ludwig character.

"Fine, but I refuse to drag your drunken ass home, so make sure you can still walk by the end of the night."

* * *

**Ok so that was the chapter.**

** In a story called Cold Captus which I am writeing, there will be a huge thanks for a awesome person in the first chapter besides LadawnTheLiar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah ok so my beta is busy so if there are grammar mistakes that is because she couldn't check it.**

**And if you don't count these authors notes then this chapter has exacly 1,000 words, anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

Once Ludwig and Feliciano got into the house, two people came up to them. A silver haired and red eyed male had his arm around a smaller blonds shoulder.

"West, there you are! I was wondering if you were going to show at the awesome me's party!" The silver haired man shouted.

"Ja, well Feliciano this is my older bruder, Gilbert. Gilbert this is Feliciano." Ludwig introduced the two.

"Oh, so this is Feliciano! Ludwig talks about you...a lot!" Gilbert said.

"Bruder!" Ludwig yelled.

"Ve, it's ok Luddy. It's nice to meet you Gilbert!" Feliciano said with a wave, and then continued. "Who is that, ve?"

Gilbert pulled the boy closer and said, "This is Matthew, my awesome boyfriend! He's not as awesome as me though, but he does come close."

"Hi," Matthew gave a wave-he spoke with a Canadian accent-and continued, "I have a brother here somewhere, his name is Alfred. But I think he's off harassing Arthur."

"Who's Arthur?" Feliciano asked.

"He's a British guy with giant eyebrows," Gilbert confirmed, "You can't miss him. I also think that he's Alfred's boyfriend. Birdy you should know, is Arthur Alfred's boyfriend?" Matthew silently nodded.

"I knew it!" Gilbert cheered.

"Come on Feliciano." Ludwig said as he tugged him away from the albino and his boyfriend. Feliciano waved goodbye and followed Ludwig. No sooner did he bump into someone, with giant eyebrows, and fell to the floor.

"Gilbert was right, ve," Feliciano mumbled. "He does have giant eyebrows."

"Would you watch where you're going?" Arthur snapped. Then another man appeared, Feliciano assumed this was Alfred, and help Arthur off the ground. "Wow dude cool down, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Feliciano looked around and noted that Ludwig was nowhere in sight.

"Yo dude you ok?" Feliciano looked up and saw Alfred hold a hand out to him.

"Si," Feliciano said as he took the hand. Alfred pulled him up with no trouble.

"Ve, grazie," Feliciano thanked, "I'm Feliciano by the way!"

"That's great man," Alfred said with a loud voice, "This is Arthur and I'm Alfred the hero."

Feliciano giggled at the hero thing; He looked over to Arthur who was holding his nose in annoyance. Ludwig then appeared behind Feliciano as he laughed his head off.

"There you are Feliciano!" Ludwig suddenly shouted scaring Feliciano in hiding behind Alfred, but once he saw it was just Ludwig he calmed down and stepped out from behind Alfred.

"Ve, don't scare me like that Luddy." Feliciano breathed.

"S'up Ludwig," Alfred waved, "Did you bring Feli to the party?"

"Ja, I did." Ludwig said then turned to Feliciano, "I see you've met Arthur and Alfred."

"Si and Alfred is funny." Feliciano said.

"I'm glad you think that dude!" Alfred said as he gave Feliciano a noogie, and Feliciano just laughed, while yelling "stop it". Feliciano got out of Alfred's hold and walked over to Ludwig.

"Ve, Luddy," He began. "I'm hungry; where is the food?"

"This way," Ludwig said and led Feliciano to the food. As they walked there Feliciano asked, "Luddy is anyone else here a...hunter?"

Ludwig sighed and answered, "Yeah Alfred is, why?"

"I was just wandering." Feliciano replied quickly. Ludwig just hummed a response as they reached the food.

Feliciano grabbed a plate a filled it full of treats. As he turned around from the table he saw his brother coming towards him.

'_What is fratello doing here?' _Feliciano thought worriedly.

**With Lovino and Antonio**

Lovino and Antonio arrived at the Beilschmidt household, and entered, they were greeted by a blonde man with a French accent.

"Mon ami it is so good to see you," the man greeted, "Oh and who is this with you?"

"Francis, this is Lovino. Lovino this is my friend, Francis." Antonio introduced.

"Fuck off." Lovino replied.

"Lovino that is not very nice." Antonio said and Lovino just huffed in response. Antonio continued, "Where's Gilbert, Francis?"

"The awesome me is right here!" Gilbert said as he ran over dragging Matthew with him. Gilbert noticing Lovino, but thought it was Feliciano said, "Feliciano I thought you went off with west somewhere."

"I'm not Feliciano, bastard!" Lovino snapped.

"Gilbert this is Feliciano's older brother, Lovino." Antonio said coming to Lovino's rescue.

Lovino, knowing that his brother and Antonio were lying, decided to ask Gilbert what he and his brother do.

"So, bastard," Lovino started, "What the fuck do you and you brother do for a living." Lovino looks over at Antonio. "And I want to hear it from his mouth, tomato-bastard."

"Well me and west hunt for a living," Gilbert answered, "We take after our father, who hunted wolves but was killed by one."

'_They HUNT for a living! I swear to god Feliciano when I find you...' _Lovino though and then saw Feliciano by the table of food. Lovino headed straight towards him. When he saw Feliciano turn around and look at him with a face full of terror, he knew Feliciano did not expect to see him here.

Lovino grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the party.

"V-Ve, fratello what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Feliciano timidly asked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me they were hunters?" Lovino snapped.

"I knew you would be mad and not let me see Luddy!" Feliciano cried.

"Damn right I won't! Come on we're leaving!" Lovino said as he started to pull Feliciano to the door.

"Feliciano, you're leaving?" Ludwig said as he walked up to the two.

"Si my fratellone wants me to go home." Feliciano said.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." Ludwig said with a wave.

"I'll see if I can make it, ciao." Feliciano waved back as they made it to the door Antonio walked up to them.

"You're leaving?" Antonio whined.

"Yes, bastard we'll see you at home." Lovino said as he pulled Feliciano out the door.

They walked a few feet away from the house, and then turned into wolves. From there they ran home.

* * *

**well please review and don't be harsh, I know I'm a bad speller and stuff like that.**

**until the next chapter.**


End file.
